


The Addiction

by spaceorphan



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is given a copy of The Sims.  This is what happens when he plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlayerKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerKitty/gifts), [chasingkerouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/gifts).



> Written for slayerkitty and ckerouac, based on an idea we had while doing the TDB Podcast. Wanted to get this one out while I could so it wouldn't stay in my draft folder. :)

**Title:** The Addiction  


**Day 1**

Blaine doesn’t think much of it when he comes home from class one day to find Kurt sitting at their shared desk in the corner of their tiny apartment.  What he does find strange is that instead of browsing fashion blogs or lurking on a forum discussion on the latest season of The Bachelorette, (by far the most scandalous (and amusing to Blaine) thing Kurt does on the internet,) he looks as though he’s designing a house.  

On closer inspection, Blaine finds that Kurt is indeed designing a house.  

“Whatcha doing?” Blaine asks, one hand resting on the back the wooden chair. 

Kurt doesn’t look up, instead buries his head further into the computer.  “Rachel gave me her copy of The Sims. According to Rachel, her vocal coach told her that she had to refocus all her energy if she wanted to graduate with high honors.  Jesse later told me she had started playing the game non-stop for days when he finally intervened.  Either way, they gave me the game.  ‘For the greater good’ as Jesse put it.  I thought I’d try it out.  If nothing else, it’ll let me design our dream home.  There’s no way this little game could be as addicting as Jesse made it sound.”

“Uh-huh,” Blaine says with a smile.  Knowing that his husband will be wrapped up for the rest of the afternoon, Blaine kisses the top of Kurt’s head, before heading to the couch to study. 

/

**Day 1 (5 Hours Later…)**

“BLAINE? BLAINE! Come here, quickly!”

Blaine rushes out of the kitchen, not to find Kurt in distress, as his voice would suggest, but instead bouncing giddily in his chair.  

“I did it! I made the perfect house.”

Kurt gives him a virtual tour.  It’s not really a house.  It’s a three-floor classic Victorian mansion, complete with pointy roof tops, high windows and arches, and gothic looking furniture and decor. He even did the landscaping.  

Blaine almost comments about how the house looks as though it’s going to be in a 19th century horror film, but thinks better of it.  He can let Kurt have his fantasy now, and they can argue about the presence of gargoyles on the property when they make their first million.  

“It’s lovely, Kurt,” Blaine says.  “Why don’t you save it, and then come help me finish up dinner.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute,” Kurt says with a wave of his hand.  “I need to move us in first.”

/

**Day 1 (Five minutes after that…)**

“BLAINE!”

Blaine rushes out of the kitchen again.  This time Kurt is in distress.  

“What’s going on?” 

“The stupid game won’t let us move in.”

Blaine looks at the computer where an eerily accurate version of himself and Kurt are waving happily, waiting to be placed into a house.  

“Why not?” Blaine asks. 

“Because we’re too poor.”

“Ah, so we have to work up to the mansion?”

“The game is forcing us to start in this shack-thing that has plaid drapes and linoleum floors.” Kurt angrily crosses his arms.  “It’s tacky.”

“Can’t you just change the floors?”

“With the money we don’t have? Um, yeah, sure.”

“Well, why don’t you just move us into a house with rich people, kick them out, and keep all their money?”

Kurt looks up at him in disgust.  “Then they would lose their integrity Blaine.”

“Oh, and we can’t have that, can we.”  

Kurt scowls, but at least Blaine is able to convince him to shut down the game and come to dinner.  

/

**Day 2**

Kurt’s up unusually early for a Saturday morning.  Blaine finds him at the desk, wiggling excitedly.   

“The seasons change, Blaine!” Kurt says, pointing to their avatars, who are skating on an ice rink while the screen fills with white flakes.  “Look how pretty it is when it snows.”  He grins wildly, then pushes a few buttons on the keyboard.  

Blaine rolls his eyes.  “Did you just hit me with a snowball?" 

Kurt cackles.  “We can also do it in an igloo if you want.” 

Blaine scrunches his nose.  “Have fun with your fantasy, honey.”

/

**Day 4**

“Trouble in Paradise?” Blaine asks, when Kurt’s has his arms across his chest, pouting. 

“You won’t have sex with me.”

Blaine can’t help but laugh out loud.  It’s been nearly a week since they’ve had sex.  He wouldn’t mind a quick romp if Kurt proposed it, but Kurt’s been too wrapped up to do other things. 

“Um, I think it’s the other way around,” Blaine says.

“I’m afraid you don’t find me attractive.”

Kurt’s sitting there in the same clothes he wore the previous day, there’s even a stain on his shirt.  His hair has not been washed, let alone tended to, and he’s beginning to smell funny – for Kurt. He hasn’t shaved, though, and god, Blaine can’t believe he after all these years, Kurt can still take his breath away, even when looking like a slob.  

“Not even possible.”  

Kurt turns around with a worried look on his face.  

“What if we aren’t compatible?” he asks.  “What if we’re stuck in this passionless marriage? What if I leave you for the college mascot, who is dressed as a donkey, Blaine, and whom I’m apparently very attracted to? What if…”  Kurt turns back and pushes more buttons, and suddenly their avatars are making out on the bed.  “Oh, there we go.”

Blaine watches with Kurt for a moment, as the sims progress.  He isn’t sure what it is, maybe the way Sim-Kurt’s cupping his cheek, maybe the way Sim-Blaine is slowly running his hand up Sim-Kurt’s thigh, maybe it’s the slow, odd sounding sim-music on the old school stereo, but something about it is turning Blaine on.  That is… until the sims jump under the bed, and hanky-panky is blurred out and under the covers. 

“Well, that’s anti-climatic,” Blaine says. 

Kurt, however, is wide-eyed with joy.  “I got my husband to have sex with me! Back to work…”

And he dives back into the game again. 

Blaine lets out a little sigh.

/

**Day 6**

For the first time in days, Kurt is motionless in the desk chair.  

“Kurt, honey, what’s wrong?”

Kurt turns, a little teary eyed, enough that it makes Blaine worry for a moment.  

“You died.”  


Oh.  

“I’m right here,” Blaine says, coming to Kurt’s side, and putting an arm around his shoulders.  

“It was just a simple fire,” Kurt says, burying his head into Blaine’s thigh.  “But the fireman couldn’t get there in time.  Maybe I should trap him in four walls without a door and watch him die.”

“Kurt!”

“Okay, fine, I’ll let him live”

/

**Day 7**

There’s shrieking coming from the computer.  Kurt has a brown-haired man trapped in fourwalls with nothing else.  The sim is freaking out, and close to death by the looks of it. 

“I thought you weren’t going to kill anyone.”

“It’s Sebastian, and this is a fantasy of mine, let me have it.”

/

**Day 11**

Sam comes to visit.  Blaine had tried to warm him about Kurt’s growing addiction to the game, but it wasn’t until Sam sees it first hand that he gets it.  

“God dammit, Sam, go around the plate, just—god dammit, it’s a plate,” Kurt shouts. “Move it.  Now the door, the door, Sam! Why can’t you use a fuckin’ door?”

Sam is so startled that he looks a little scared, and gently slides the plate he used for dinner on the counter.  Blaine rests a hand on Sam’s arm and rolls his eyes. 

“I’m not really that stupid, am I?” Sams asks with genuine concern. 

“All the sims are that stupid,” Blaine grumbles. 

/

**Day 12**

“Hey, Kurt, wanna come see a movie with us?” Sam calls out. 

“He hasn’t left that chair in nearly two weeks, Sam, I don’t think there’s anything that will get him out of it…” 

“Nothing?”

“Hey, Kurt, Sam and I are going to see that new Bette Midler movie where she seduces Taylor Lautner and there’s a full frontal nude scene…” 

_< inaudible mumbling>_

“Kurt, Sam just agreed to have a threesome with us…”

_< more inaudible mumbling>_

“Kurt, terrorists are coming, and forcing us to use that inorganic face cream that’s selling on the corner market.” 

_< less inaudible mumbling>_

“See.” 

“Wait, I don’t really want to see that thing with Bette Midler and Taylor Lautner getting naked.”

“Sam, no, that’s not a real movie.”

“Oh, okay.”

“C’mon, Avengers 16 is playing down the street.”   

/

**Day 13**

On his last day, Sam goes and sits next to Kurt.  He’s there for a good ten minutes before he speaks. 

“Do you think you can make my dude a little better?” he asks.

Kurt looks at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, come on, Kurt, I’m not that slow, and you’ve given me pretty much no athletic ability, and I think I have an idea as to how I can get Mercedes to marry me.”

Kurt raises his chin to think about it, then relents.  “Okay, what do you have in mind.”

Blaine groans.  “Oh, god, no, please don’t placate him.”

Blaine spends the rest of the afternoon sitting on the couch, trying to read, and not being annoyed that he’s lost his husband and his best friend at the altar of a video game. 

/

**Day 22**

“Cats or dogs?” Kurt asks. 

“Dogs.”

“I think I’ll get a cat and name it Beyonce.”

/

**Day 24**

“You know what, Beyonce, you get a new name.  From here on forth you’re demon hell cat.  Come here demon hell cat, I’m giving you to Rachel.”

/

**Day 26**

“Horses are much better.  See Blaine, you can even mate them with unicorns and they have glittery unicorn babies.”

Blaine bursts out laughing, not even sure why he finds it so funny. 

/

**Day 33**

“God dammit, death, if you take him I swear to—I gave you the fuckin’ flower, he’s supposed to live.  Death, damn you!”

They’re both sitting on the bed, Kurt with the laptop on his lap while Blaine reads on his tablet.  

“Did I die again?” Blaine doesn’t bother to look up. 

“Maybe if you would just learn how to use a fuckin’ stove.”

“Why don’t you just upgrade the stove?”

“Because it wouldn’t match the decor, Blaine!”

/

**Day 37**

_**BAM**_

Blaine jumps with a start, and looks over to see Kurt laughing maniacally. 

“What was that?”

“I obliterated Sebastian with my amazing alchemy skills”

“I thought you already killed him off.”

“Oh, I did.  I just made a copy of him so I could do it again.”

/

**Day 46**

“Do you want to go to France, Egypt, or China?”

“Paris would be nice.”

Kurt groans.  “There’s nothing nice to do in Paris except get drunk on ‘nector’.  And we’ve already done that – like a hundred times.” 

“Yeah, but, um, we haven’t tried in real life yet…” 

“We should go to Egypt! I can work on my photography skills and collect relics, or China and I can work on my black belt.”

“You know, they sleep out on the ground in Egypt, and you can earn a black belt right here.  In fact, maybe earning a black belt might be something we do together.”  

“You don’t really want to earn a black belt do you?”

“I don’t know, Kurt, I’m finding I have a lot of pent up aggression lately.” 

/

**Day 51**

Kurt’s laying on his side on the bed, wearing only his old yoga pants as he plays the game.    Blaine cuddles up behind him, being the big spoon for once.  

“I don’t recognize that place,” Blaine says, over Kurt’s shoulder.  The screen is full of angular buildings of white and silver, very unlike any of the other places Kurt usually visits in the game.  

“It’s the future, Blaine,” Kurt says.  “It’s progressive enough that we make our own baby using just our genetics.” 

Blaine eyes leave the screen and focus in on his husband’s bare back.  He begins to trace a finger over Kurt’s shoulder, and then slowly down his arm and back up again.  

“Does that mean you get to be pregnant?” he asks, leaning forward to give a kiss on the back of Kurt’s neck.  “Or do I?”

“They probably grow it in a tube.”

Blaine begins to pepper kisses down Kurt’s shoulder as his hand slips inside Kurt’s pants, messaging his hip.  “Mmmm, test tube baby,” he says between kisses. 

“I’m hoping it has my hair and your charm,” Kurt says, not paying any attention to Blaine’s advances.  “We want this kid to be the best of both of us, right?”

“Logical, Kurt,” Blaine pulls forward so that they’re tighter together, and begins sucking on Kurt’s neck.  “Meanwhile, why don’t you and I go to bed.” 

“I’m not tired.”  


“I meant have sex.”

“I can’t have sex right now, I’m making our baby.”

/

**Day 63**

“Blaine guess what!!” Kurt runs into the bedroom, overly excited. “Our daughter has a free ride to college!”

“She’s in college now? Yesterday she was still ten.”

“Her advanced mixology and fishing skills give her the advantage.”

“Please tell me she’s not making alcoholic fish drinks for a living.”

“So, she can get a free ride.  This also means you can also quit your job as a musician and help out around the house more.”

“How progressive of me.  You know I’ve always wanted to be a house-husband.”

“What? It’s not like you were moving up the career ladder any time soon.  Now you can play your guitar in your underwear at home and not in the middle of the park.”

/

**Day 68**

“Hey, Kurt, so it’s been over two months.  Do you think I could play?”

Kurt gives Blaine a dark glare before shakily backing away from the laptop. “Okay…” he says slowly. 

/

**Day 68 (17 minutes later)**

“What are you doing? You can’t make his hair purple, and then have him wear leopard print.  That’s, god, so…”

“Yes, I can, watch me.”

“No, wait, why are you doing that? Those carpets are… no not that wallpaper, dammit… Blaine!”

“Hey, do you think I can get him to have sex with a girl? And then he can be a ghost hunter for a profession.  And then have sex with a ghost girl.  That’s classy, right?”

“Give me back my laptop.”

“No, Kurt, let go.”

“Blaine!’

“Kurt!” 

…

“Ow, don’t bite me…”

/

**Day 72**

It’s dark when Blaine gets home from work.  Kurt’s at his usual place in the corner, staring at a screen that’s eerily green.  Strange music is playing.  

“What is going on?”

“Oh, the zombies are coming out.  Usually I keep everyone in to stop them from eating us, but there’s a unicorn sighting, and I need to go see it if I want to catch one.  Luckily, your ghost stops them from eating me, so I should be fine. “

“Which version of me?”

“The first one. I had to send the second one away because he kept trying to sleep with the policewoman and picked fights with the horse.”

“And they say this game isn’t realistic.”

/

**Day 77**

Rachel and Jesse shuffle into the apartment.  Blaine’s bouncing on his toes, ready to go out for the first time in a long time.  Finals are over, and it’s a nice break to do something fun.  Kurt, as usually, is buried in the game.  Blaine apologizes to Rachel and Jesse for the wait.  

“Kurt, Rachel’s here so we can go out to that new piano bar.”

“I can’t go yet, I have to sing Karaoke.”

“We can sing Karaoke at the bar.”

“I have to get level up, or else I’m never going to get a job promotion if he keeps refusing to sing.”

Rachel, looking excited, joins Kurt at the desk.  “Oohh, I was having the same problem.  Rachel was too stubborn to do anything I told her.  Here’s how I got around it…”

“You know, Rach,” Blaine says. “I blame you for my life’s problems.”

Jesse offers him a look of sympathy.  

“Kurt has barely left the apartment in two months,” Blaine says a little worried. 

“He’ll snap out of it,” Jesse says, “that or you’ll find someone else to give that cursed game to.”

Blaine shifts uneasily.  In the corner, Rachel and Kurt are huddled together, chattering happily about careers of fictional characters. 

“Wanna go get a beer and leave them here,” Jesse offers. 

Blaine grabs his keys.

/

**Day 84**

“I’m so glad you came,” Blaine says, letting Elliott into the apartment.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Elliott says.  “I haven’t seen you guys in months.  Kurt’s barely been on facebook, so I’m glad you called.”

“Yeah, I think it’s time.”

Kurt’s voice carries through the room.  “Why, hello there Senor Perez, and welcome to my bedroom.”

Elliott gives Blaine an odd look.  

“Yeah, after Blaine 3 died, he kinda just gave up on me, and has been inviting random men over ever since.  I think he’s sleeping with them, and then is doing science experiments on them. Or maybe the other way around,  I can’t really tell, the sounds kind of all blend together now.  Half of them end up dead, and the other half produce babies to continue his mafia-lordship over the city.”

Elliott nods, knowingly.  “Yup, I think you’re right, it’s time for an intervention.”

/

**Day 92**

“Fuckity fuck fuck fuck, fuckin’ fuck fuck FUCK!!”  

The game crashes.  The game crashes, and Kurt hurriedly goes to restart it but Blaine is there first, slowly closing the top of the laptop. 

“Okay, honey, I think we’re done now.” 

Kurt raises his blood-shot eyes to see that there are a ton of people in the apartment.  He doesn’t know how they all got there.  Blaine, Elliott, Rachel, Jesse, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, god, his Dad is there with Carole.  

“What’s going on Blaine?” His head hurts, his eyes hurts, his body aches from sitting in the same position for so long.  “Is it someone’s birthday? Is it my birthday?  I’m not even sure what day it is…” 

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”  

“C’mon, Kiddo,” his dad says.  “We’re going to take you out for dinner and a show while Artie, Elliott, Jesse, and Blaine uninstall that game.”

Panic settles in him quickly.  “What, no, you can’t do that.  I’m almost done.  There are just a few things left.  I have to do these things before I die and…”  

Rachel and Carole gently pull him out of the chair.  “It’ll be okay, Kurt,” Rachel says.  “I understand it can be hard at first, but it does get easier.  I promise.”  

He feels a bit of rage, first at Blaine for making him leave the computer, then at everyone in the room. He wants to yell and scream and…

“C’mon, Kurt,” Mercedes says in that sweet tone of hers, “we’re all going to the revival of Wicked!”

“And Blaine says there’s a new ice cream place that opened up,” Sam says.  

“And you haven’t been out to the new piano bar with use yet,” Brittany coos. 

“Plus, your dad and I would like to do some sightseeing with you while we’re here,” Carole adds. 

Blaine holds out his hand.  “C’mon, Kurt.  Time to join your real life now.”  

Kurt stares the all down for a long moment, then takes Blaine’s hand.  The minute he does he feels instant relief.  

“Okay.  That game better be gone by the time I get back.” 

“Done.”  

/

**Day 1**

After two days of fun and rest, Kurt feels like himself again.  

Their friends have left, and it’s just he and Blaine, and how could he have possibly been so addicted to a video game that he barely existed.  He knows this will be something they’ll definitely laugh about years down the road.  

He comes up behind Blaine, in their kitchen, wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist, and lays his head on his shoulder.  

“You really are the best husband in the world,” Kurt says.  

“Aw, honey, I love you, too.” 

But Blaine’s distracted, looking at something with flashing lights on his phone.  

“Blaine?”

“Hmmm?”

“What is that?”

“Nothing, just this app I found the other day.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What? Don’t worry, I’m not addicted to it.”

“Then give me the phone.”

“No.”

“Blaine!”

“No!”

“C’mon Blaine…”

“No, Kurt, stop, Kurt!”

“Just…give…me…that, Blaine!!”

“Ow, Kurt, you didn’t have to bite me.”  


End file.
